Entertainers tour this country playing on successive nights in locations that may be in the next city or across the country. When this is the case, stage equipment is packaged every evening, transported and unpacked every day. In the case of stands, such as those for microphones or music, it has been found advantageous to provide stands which may quickly and easily be disassembled and re-assembled. For example, Michaelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,541 discloses a microphone stand providing quick assembly and disassembly. It has also been found advantageous to provide music, microphones or instrument stands which are capable of being reduced in size for easier transportation. Such devices which accomplish this goal are typically collapsible or foldable to provide a more compact configuration for transport. For example, Kuo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,032 discloses a foldable stand assembly for microphones. Similarly, Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,735 discloses a folding guitar stand.
While these devices maybe folded down and/or quickly assembled and disassembled, they are generally limited to very specific purposes. Thus an entertainer or group of entertainers who utilize numerous instrument stands, music stands and microphone stands, a large amount of equipment is still required to be assembled and disassembled, and transported every evening. Additionally, too many stands can often interfere with each other. For example, when two or more musicians or singers are attempting to share a single piece of sheet music, the entertainers and/or their instruments may interfere with one another. If the entertainers attempt to prevent interference, the entertainers may not have a good view of the music or the audience may not have a good view of each entertainer.